


Knitting circle

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: An unusual place to meet someone new.





	Knitting circle

Our tale starts during a local knitting circle that meets once a week, a new member has arrived.

She sat next to Marge and introduced herself, "I'm Augusta Longbottom."

Marge said, "Marge Dursley."

Augusta replied, "I thought it would be a good idea to get to know some mug, I mean women my own age."

Marge raised an eyebrow and asked, "What were you going to say?"

Augusta told her, "Muggles."

Marge queried, "What are muggles?"

Augusta explained, "Non-magical people."

Marge gasped. "Y-You're a witch?!"

Augusta nodded and inquired, "Do you know any witches or wizards?"

Marge stated, "I've always thought my nephew might be a wizard."

Augusta asked, "Who's your nephew?"

Marge responded, "Harry Potter."

Augusta smiled. "Oh, he's definitely a wizard. A very famous wizard."

Marge sneered. "I never liked the boy much, I must admit."

Augusta told her, "My grandson is a wizard, but he's not a very good one."

Marge grinned. "I think we're going to get along just fine."


End file.
